


Consequences

by arminssi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOTJUKEBOX, Angst, AruAni, Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminssi/pseuds/arminssi
Summary: [SNK Lokal AU]-Armin dan Annie hanya teman tidur, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Tapi semakin lama mereka bersama, semakin rasa sukanya pada Annie tumbuh sembarangan begitu saja.-NSFW (!)[made for AOTJUKEBOX event]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Consequences

**Beware! This is NSFW! Contains sex scene and smoking!**

\--

_Thought I just wanted you there_

_Wish your hands in my hair_

_But I craved more_

_(I Like U – NIKI)_

**10 Januari 2020**

Dikiranya, semua akan membaik. Tapi hubungan aneh ini sudah berjalan lebih dari satu tahun dan menjadi lebih buruk. Selain itu, perasaan Armin juga ikut memburuk.

"Udah mau pergi?" tanyanya. Ada secercah rasa kecewa ketika dilihatnya Annie sudah bangkit dan mengenakan pakaiannya yang tercecer. Padahal yang diinginkan Armin adalah berpelukan di atas kasur berdua, dan berbicara tentang apapun yang mereka alami hari ini. Bukannya malah berpisah beberapa menit setelah mereka berdua mencapai klimaks.

"Iya. Lo butuh apa lagi?" tanya Annie.

_Tidur disini malam ini?_

"Ngg... gak. Gue antar pulang ya?" Armin baru mau beranjak ketika Annie menahannya.

"Gak usah. Gue bisa panggil Gocar." Jawabnya. Annie mengenakan pakaiannya terburu-buru. Hati pria itu mencelos. Padahal dulu Annie bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di tempatnya. Padahal dulu Annie selalu sarapan bersamanya disini. Pemandangan wajah kantuk Annie yang mengenakan kausnya di pagi hari jadi tidak pernah mampir lagi dimatanya.

"Bra gue mana?"

"Hah?"

"Bra gue tadi lo lempar kemana?" Annie bertanya sambil masih mondar mandir mencari branya. Kepalanya melongok-longok ke bawah ranjang.

Armin ikut serta mencari-cari, kemudian ditemukannya benda itu terselip di bawah nakas. "Ini." Katanya sembari menyodorkan bra itu kepada Annie. Ada sedikit penyesalan di hati Armin saat itu. Andai dia tidak ikut membantu Annie mencari branya, pasti wanita itu bisa lebih lama lagi berada di unit apartemennya.

Cukup lama Armin terdiam dan hanya menatapi Annie, hingga akhirnya dia punya keberanian untuk bertanya. "An, besok kesini lagi gak?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Kedua bola mata yang jadi favorit Armin itu menatapnya malas. "Gue semenggairahkan itu ya bagi lo?"

Pria itu bungkam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Dibilang menggairahkan pun, tentu sudah pasti. Tapi mengiyakannya, membuat Armin terdengar seperti lelaki yang menjijikkan.

Karena yang Armin butuhkan dari Annie lebih dari sekedar seks. "Bukannya begitu. Cuman nanya aja. Siapa tau lo mau nonton bareng? The Crown udah rilis season terbarunya loh."

Wanita didepannya terdiam, kemudian terdengar decakan kecil dari mulutnya. "Gak bisa. _Sorry_."

Armin hanya bisa terdiam. "Oke." gumamnya.

Dia sempat mengantar Annie sampai pintu depannya, "Kalau udah sampai rumah, chat gue ya?" Pertanyannya saat itu hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Annie.

Annie tidak mengabarinya sama sekali setelah malam itu.

* * *

_I know that I signed up for this casually_

_But I fell for your tricks, I'm the casualty_

_(I Like U – NIKI)_

**11 Januari 2020**

"Kemarin juga Mikasa cerita ke gue kalo... Min, lo denger gak sih?"

"Hah hah? Ya sorry, tadi lo bilang apa?"

Eren menghela napas prihatin. Akhir-akhir ini, Armin selalu seperti berada dalam keadaan dimana jasmani dan rohaninya tidak bekerja selaras. Selain itu dia juga jadi seperti kurang bersemangat.

"Lupain aja. Min, lo gapapa?" tanya Eren. Tangannya dengan lincah menyalakan rokok ditangannya. "Rokok?" tawarnya kepada Armin, yang diterima secara cuma-cuma.

Bahkan keputusasaannya terhadap hubungannya dengan Annie membawanya kembali pada gaya hidup yang tidak sehat; merokok.

"Belakangan ini lo kaya lagi banyak masalah gitu, kenapa Min?"

Eren adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui hubungan anehnya dengan Annie, selain Mikasa. Mereka berdua sudah sering berkali-kali memperingatkan konsekuensi dan resiko besar yang akan muncul dari hubungan aneh ini. Tapi Armin mengindahkan semuanya. Dikiranya, dia tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan partner tidurnya.

"Gapapa. Gue cuma pusing urusan kantor."

Eren berdecak tidak percaya. "Gak mungkin. Lo pinter, anak emas Pak Erwin, suka dapet bonus gede. Gak mungkin pusing kerjaan."

Armin terkekeh, "Gue gini gini juga bisa pusingin urusan kantor, Ren." Dihirupnya dalam-dalam nikotin yang merusak paru-paru. Persetan dengan peringatan tentang kanker yang tertera di bungkusnya, Armin sedang butuh pelampiasan.

"Gue perhatiin lo ngerokok lagi sekarang?" tanya Eren.

Armin mengangguk, "Hm ya gitu. Gue stres, capek, dan lain lain."

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren lagi. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Gapapa. Ya stres aja."

"Kalau mau cerita, cerita aja gapapa. Gue dengerin." ujar Eren.

Lama beberapa detik Armin terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Eren atau tidak. Pria gondrong di sebelahnya ini adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang tahu tentang hubungan anehnya dengan Annie. Eren adalah sahabat Armin dari kecil, dia mampu membaca gerak-gerik Armin dengan mudah.

"Kemarin gue tidur lagi sama dia."

Eren mendengus, seakan sudah menduga hal ini. Tanpa sebut nama pun, Eren sudah tahu siapa yang Armin maksud dengan 'dia'. "Lagi? Kalian masih _fwb_ -an?"

"Masih. Seperti kata lo dan Mika, emang seharusnya gue udahin karena udah terasa _toxic_. Tapi gue gak tau kenapa, gue gak bisa. Terus juga sekarang dia jadi gak mau ngabisin waktu lebih lama di tempat gue dan selalu langsung pergi setelah beres _having sex_."

"Kenapa gak bisa?"

"Itu satu-satunya keadaan dimana gue bisa sedekat itu sama dia."

Ya Tuhan, Eren sangat ingin tertawa sekarang. "Lo gila, Min. Lo dulu orang paling logis yang pernah gue temuin. Sekarang lo jadi sinting gini."

"Biarin. Emang gue sinting kok." jawab Armin dengan pasrah.

"Mikasa kalo tau ini pasti lo bakal habis dimarahin. Gak mungkin lo gak jatuh cinta setelah semua yang kalian lakuin. _Friends with benefit thing is a bullshit_ , Min."

Armin terdiam. Lagi pula, yang dikatakan Eren itu benar semua.

"Dan sekarang lo suka sama dia?"

"Kayanya." Armin menjawabnya dengan ragu.

Akhirnya Eren tertawa. "Armin, Armin. Dulu lo dengan pedenya bilang gak bakal suka sama dia. Lah sekarang? Karma kan tuh."

Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata mendengar perkataan Eren. Dulu, dengan pongahnya ia mendeklarasikan tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan Annie. Tapi hati berkata lain.

"Min, lo tau pepatah Jawa gak? _Witing tresno jalaran soko kulino_. Cinta muncul karena terbiasa. Mungkin aja, yang lo rasain ini adalah akibat karena lo terlalu sering ketemu dia. _Who knows_?"

Mungkin yang Eren katakan benar. Mungkin kalau ikatan _friends with benefit_ ini disudahi, rasa sukanya pada Annie akan menghilang. Mungkin.

* * *

_But, oh God, I wish you were mine_

_(I Like U – NIKI)_

**15 Desember 2018**

Dulu, Eren yang memperkenalkannya kepada rokok. Dia bilang benda kecil ini bisa membuatnya lebih rileks. Hirup beberapa isapan, maka kau akan lupa dengan masalah-masalahmu. Ujung filternya juga terasa manis jika dihisap. Hingga akhirnya selama beberapa bulan, Armin pun ikut menenggelamkan diri dalam candunya nikotin.

Hingga Annie Leonhart datang.

"Lo meremehkan gambar-gambar ini ya?" Annie mengetuk gambar penderita kanker paru-paru yang tertera di bungkus rokok.

Armin meliriknya. "Jangan kesini. Perokok pasif lebih beresiko kena kanker daripada perokok aktif."

Annie berdiri beberapa sentimeter di sampingnya. Rambutnya dicepol berantakan, wajahnya terlihat mengantuk karena baru bangun tidur, tubuh pendeknya hanya berbalut kaus milik Armin dan tanpa celana. Juga di lehernya terdapat memar-memar yang menarik untuk Armin teliti. Sinar matahari yang menyirami balkon apartemennya membuat Annie terlihat seperti malaikat yang datang untuk menghakiminya.

"Kalo udah tau ada resiko kankernya kenapa masih ngerokok?" tanya Annie, sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Armin. Dia tidak mau repot mengambil duduk di kursi lainnya yang juga menganggur di balkon apartemen Armin.

"Heh jangan kesini. Bahaya buat lo." Tangannya yang bebas mendorong-dorong wanita di pangkuannya.

Annie berdecak, "Ck. Diem."

Karena Annie bersikeras tidak beranjak dari pangkuannya, Armin pun mematikan rokoknya. Bolehlah dia merusak paru-parunya, tapi tidak dengan Annie.

"Lo percaya gak dulu gue pernah merokok juga?" tanya Annie. Armin terkesiap.

"Masa sih?"

Annie mengangguk. "SMA sampai kuliah. Tapi berhenti semenjak bokap kena tuberkulosis." Tangannya meraih bungkus rokok yang tergeletak di meja depannya. "Gambar-gambar beginian bukan cuma gertakan, loh. Ini beneran kejadian."

"Sorry. Gue ngerokok karena lagi pusing aja." kata Armin membela diri.

"Kenapa pusing? Yang semalam gak cukup bikin pusing lo ilang?" pertanyaan Annie tepat menusuk hatinya, membuat wajahnya menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"Hah? B-bukan gitu. _Last night was fantastic. You were amaz_ —"

"Gue bantu lo berhenti merokok. Mau?" tawar Annie. "Ada hadiahnya nanti."

Kedua mata Armin mengerjap. Dia suka hadiah. Apalagi kalau yang memberikannya adalah Annie. "Apa hadiahnya, An?"

"Rahasia. Gak seru kalo gue kasih tau di awal."

* * *

_And you just wanted rock 'n roll, no heart and soul_

_(I Like U – NIKI)_

**5 April 2019**

Armin adalah anak yang sangat rajin dan pintar. Kecemerlangannya membawanya pada peringkat satu dari seluruh murid di sekolahnya dan tidak pernah turun. Dia adalah si pemegang peringkat satu paralel. Kedua orangtuanya menghadiahkannya Play Station terbaru yang membuat teman-temannya cemburu setengah mati. Armin ingat pada waktu itu Play Station adalah hadiah terbesar yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Ternyata dia tolol sekali. Justru hadiah terbesar yang ia dapatkan ialah sekarang. Hadiah yang ia terima setelah kurang lebih lima bulan terbebas dari rokok.

"Asap rokok menurunkan kualitas sperma, lo tau?"

"G-gue... _ahh_ —tau..."

Kekehan Annie menggelitik telinganya. "Sekarang sperma lo terbebas dari racun nikotin. _Cool. I can finally blow you, Arlert._ " Kemudian dia berlutut diantara kedua kaki Armin, membawanya kepada sensasi yang asing namun fantastis.

Armin tidak akan pernah melupakan hadiah yang satu ini.

* * *

_Take me back to when all_

_You wanted was to love on me everyday_

_(I Like U – NIKI)_

**28 September 2018**

Pesta reuni sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang dibenci Armin. Namun musik jedag-jedug seperti ini berada dalam urutan paling atas apa-apa saja yang ingin ia hindari. Tapi di sampingnya ada Annie, salah satu teman semasa SMP yang tidak begitu ia kenal baik. Mereka tentu pernah bertukar cakap beberapa kali selama sekolah, tapi bukan yang kau kategorikan sebagai akrab.

"Reiner mikir apaan sih milih tempat beginian buat reuni?" Annie memulai celotehnya. Sementara Armin memutar otaknya untuk membalas perkataan Annie. Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti si cupu canggung lagi seperti yang dulu.

"Mungkin karena kita udah pada dewasa juga. Sekalian ngelepas penat sehabis kerja." jawabnya.

Annie menggerutu tidak jelas, namun Armin bisa memastikan itu adalah gerutuan ketidaksetujuannya. "Keluar yuk?" tanya Annie kemudian.

"Keluar? Kemana?"

"Kemana, kek. Cari tempat sepi yang seger." Kemudian begitu saja, Armin membiarkan lengannya ditarik oleh Annie.

Tidak lama setelah bersusah payah melalui banyaknya manusia di dalam, mereka berdua akhirnya berada di area luar _nightclub_ , yang Armin kenali sebagai lahan parkiran. Armin cukup bersyukur karena ada Annie yang membebaskannya dari kerumunan.

Armin lalu mengajaknya duduk di atas kap mobil miliknya sembari mengobrol. Bercakap-cakap bukan kegiatan favoritnya juga, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengobrol dengan teman SMP setelah lama tidak bertemu.

"Sekarang lo kerja dimana?" tanya Armin membuka percakapan.

" _Advertising Agency_. Lo?"

"Konsultan pajak." jawab Armin. Annie mengangguk.

"Gak heran sih. Lo pinter soalnya."

Wajah Armin terasa memerah, entah karena udara malam yang dingin berhembus atau karena pujian yang Annie lemparkan barusan.

Untuk kalian ketahui, Annie adalah salah satu dari siswa tercantik di sekolahnya. Wajahnya putih mulus tanpa ada cela sedikit pun, matanya besar dan indah walau selalu menyorotkan tatapan dingin dan bosan, dan hidungnya melengkung indah bagaikan pahatan patung dewi Yunani. Walau badannya kecil dan pendek, tapi Annie terkenal memiliki kekuatan yang besar karena dulu dia pernah membanting badan Reiner yang dua kali lebih besar darinya.

" _Thanks_ pujiannya."

Omong-omong, Armin sejujurnya penasaran dengan aksi Annie yang menariknya keluar dari nightclub karena mereka aslinya tidak sedekat itu. Dari semua orang, kenapa dia memilih untuk menariknya? "An, lo inget gue kan?"

Wanita di depannya mengerutkan alisnya. "Inget lah. Armin Arlert kan? Babunya Eren?"

Armin memberengut, agak kesal mendengar deskripsi tentangnya dari Annie. "Gue bukan babunya Eren."

"Terus dulu kenapa lo selalu mau disuruh-suruh dia? Apa apa Eren, apa apa Eren." sindir Annie.

"Eren satu-satunya temen gue yang gue nyaman temenan sama dia. Lagian, nyuruh-nyuruh itu bukan berarti babu. Itu berarti dia percaya sama gue."

Annie terkikik. Ada nada sarkas dibaliknya. " _Fake optimism_." Wajahnya agak memerah, Armin yakin itu efek alkohol.

"Lo mabok ya, An?"

"Kayanya." Kemudian ia turun dari kap mobil, "Sialan Hitch. Bisa-bisanya dia maksa gue buat minum liquor."

Armin mengikuti jejaknya, "Lo tadi kesini sama siapa?"

"Hitch. Tapi dia pasti lagi _makeout_ sama Marlowe. Udah _tipsy_ banget dia tuh." Annie berjalan menjauh. "Gue pulang dulu ah. Udah jam satu pagi."

"Gue anter." Kaki Armin mengejar Annie.

"Gak usah. Gue bisa pesen Gocar."

"Pagi buta gini gak akan ada Gocar yang ambil orderan, An. Apalagi lo lagi mabok gini. Gue anterin, ya?" Terselip nada khawatir di kalimatnya.

"Lo kesini sama siapa?" tanya Annie.

"Sama Eren Mikasa tapi gue bawa mobil sendiri kok. Gue anterin ya? Please."

Ekspresi Armin yang memohon membuat Annie ingin tertawa. "Lo lucu." ujarnya seraya berbalik ke arah mobil Armin. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum geli dan lega karena Annie akhirnya setuju untuk diantar pulang.

"Gue emang lucu. Lo aja yang gak pernah merhatiin." Jarinya memencet remot kunci mobil untuk membuka kuncinya. "Rumah lo dimana?"

"Kelapa Gading."

Armin terkejut. "Kelapa Gading dan lo masih nekat pulang sendiri? Lo kira Senayan ke Kelapa Gading deket apa? Hampir setengah jam tuh." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Untung ada gue, An."

Annie sudah menyamankan dirinya di kursi depan ketika Armin baru memasuki mobil. "Syukurlah lo gak pake pewangi jeruk atau kopi." ujarnya.

"Kenapa sih orang-orang gak suka bau itu? Menurut gue itu oke oke aja loh."

"Kalo menurut lo oke oke aja kenapa gak pake itu?"

Armin mulai menyalakan mobilnya. "Nanti ada yang muntah-muntah mabok lagi."

"Siapa?" tanya Annie.

"Ya lo lah hahaha siapa lagi?" jawab Armin. Annie di sampingnya hanya memberengut. Bukannya kesal, dia hanya terkejut dengan gaya bicara Armin yang lebih percaya diri dari dulu saat mereka masih SMP.

Selama beberapa menit percakapan mereka hanya diisi dengan Annie yang memberikan arah jalan dan Armin yang hanya mengucapkan 'iya iya'. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan terselip dari antara bibirnya, "Lo udah punya cewek?" tanya Annie.

"Dulu pernah. Jaman kuliah."

"Sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Udah putus."

"Kenapa?"

Pria itu memicingkan matanya, "Lo lagi interogasi gue ya?"

"Gue penasaran aja. Cowok seganteng lo gak mungkin single sih."

Badan Armin serasa melemas mendapat pujian dari perempuan secantik Annie. _"Uhh thanks, I guess?"_ Hanya saja Armin tidak mau terlalu geer mendapat pujian ganteng darinya. Wanita itu sedang mabuk, bisa saja besoknya ia tidak mengingat malam ini.

"Gak. Gue serius. Lo dulu culun banget, Ar. Kecil, pendek, ceking, udah gitu sering dikerjain Jean. Makanya gue pangling tadi liat lo."

Yang dikatakan Annie itu benar kok. Sekarang Armin Arlert adalah seorang pria dewasa, dia jadi lebih tinggi sekarang, badannya lebih berotot, rahangnya menajam, rambut undercut-nya dan jambang yang ia biarkan tumbuh di kedua sisi wajahnya menegaskan fitur-fitur maskulinnya.

" _Thanks._ Lo juga jadi cantik banget. Gue kira Lili Reinhart malah. Ternyata Annie Leonhart."

Annie mendengus, "Gombal."

"Gue gak gombal. Emang beneran. Dulu lo kalo sekolah, rambutnya cuma diiket asal. Ini sekarang lo gerai terus dingembangin gitu. Terus lo juga dandan pake makeup." Percaya atau tidak, ini adalah pujian Armin yang sangat tulus.

" _Thanks and fyi,_ yang lo bilang ngembang itu namanya _dry blow_."

"Ah, _sorry my bad_. Kita kemana lagi, Tuan Putri?"

Annie tertawa mendengar julukan baru yang Armin sebutkan. "Lampu merah depan ambil kiri."

"Baik, Tuan Putri."

"Lo sejak kapan jadi pede gini sih?" Annie bertanya karena terkejut dengan character development yang Armin dapatkan setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"Kuliah dan lingkungan kantor _I guess_ , mengharuskan gue untuk memiliki kepribadian yang menarik." Jawab Armin. Tatapannya berpindah-pindah dari jalanan ke Annie.

Wanita di sampingnya berdecak, "Andai dulu lo waktu SMP kaya gini, pasti lo sama populernya kaya Reiner."

"Hahaha gak juga." Pria itu menggaruk lehernya dengan canggung.

"Gue serius. Lo coba deh pergi ke Seoul. Kalo ketemu _casting director_ di jalanan pasti lo bakal direkrut buat jadi kpop idol."

" _Thanks_. Lo juga cantik banget btw."

Annie tertawa lagi. "Abis ini belok kanan, terus belok kanan lagi, nanti ketemu gerbang tower apartemen gue." Tangan Annie menunjuk-nunjuk jalanan malam di hadapannya.

" _Okay_."

Mobil yang mereka naiki pun akhirnya berhenti di depan lobby apartemen. Sementara di dalamnya, Annie dengan ragu turun dari mobil.

_"Thanks, Ar."_

_"My pleasure, Annie."_

Baru beberapa langkah Annie menjauh dari mobil, ia kembali lagi dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa Armin baca.

"Kenapa? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Armin.

"Umm... lo tinggal dimana?" nada suara Annie terdengar canggung.

"Kalibata. Kenapa?"

"Udah hampir jam dua. Mau nginep di tempat gue dulu gak?" ketika menanyakan hal itu, jari jemari Annie memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

Armin menggeleng, "Gapapa. Nanti ngerepotin lo."

"Gak ngerepotin kok. Lagian ini sebagai tanda terimakasih udah mau nganter gue." pintanya.

"Gausah pake tanda terimakasih, An. Gue tulus kok nganterin lo."

"Tapi udah malam banget. Gue yakin lo pasti udah ngantuk."

Armin terlihat ragu. "Gue gak mau ngerepotin orang tua lo."

Annie berdecak, "Gue tinggal sendiri kok. Lo gak bakal ngerepotin siapa-siapa."

Reaksi Armin yang muncul beberapa sekon selanjutnya melegakan hati Annie, "Oke. Gue parkir dulu ya." kata Armin.

"Gue tunggu. Jangan kabur ya."

"Iya gak, Tuan Putri."

Annie lagi-lagi tertawa dengan selera humor Armin.

* * *

_Wishin' I could turn back the hands of time_

_To when I feel your hands on me_

_And your lips on mine_

_(I Like U – NIKI)_

**3 November 2019**

Pertemuan mereka di nightclub itu bukan yang terakhir kali. Malah karena pesta reuni itu mereka jadi sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Hingga pada titik dimana Armin sering menginap di tempat Annie dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

" _Happy Birthday, Ar_." Annie melingkarkan tangannya di leher Armin. " _I wish you all the best_."

" _Thanks, and by the way, this the greatest birthday gift I ever had_." Matanya keluyuran mengamati unit apartemennya yang bermandikan cahaya dari mood lights yang dibawa Annie. Lagu jazz klasik berputar di belakang mereka, menemani sesi tarian pelan mereka yang romantis.

"Dua lima. Apa aja yang belum lo dapat di umur ke dua puluh lima ini?" tanya Annie.

"Gue udah punya semuanya. Pekerjaan, teman, hidup sehat, dan lain-lain." Jawabnya.

Annie tertawa, "Jawaban lo terlalu naif. Gak ada yang menantang?"

Pria di genggamannya mengangkat bahu, "Apa lagi? Sahabat? Kan gue ada lo? _The best pal in my life_." 

"Lo gak mau pacaran?"

Armin menyipitkan matanya, "Buat apa? Lagian gue capek dikecewain terus. Mending temenan aja kaya begini."

Annie jadi teringat dengan pertanyaannya tentang mantan Armin yang belum sempat terjawab. "Lo belum cerita ke gue tentang mantan lo? Yang dulu hampir lo ceritain saat kita pulang dari nightclub?"

Bagi Armin, kenangan dengan kekasihnya yang dulu adalah kenangan terburuk yang tidak ingin Armin alami lagi. Ia mengeluh. "Dia pergi liburan sama temen satu jurusannya, cuma berdua. Bilangnya sih untuk survey KKN, tapi ternyata ya begitu lah." Ia memberi jeda. "Gue baru tau beberapa bulan kemudian. _I found a lot of inappropriate photos of them. Sure it was traumatic_. Tapi seenggaknya gue tau rasanya diselingkuhin sih."

Annie merasa kesal. "Terus lo ngapain?"

"Langsung gue putusin."

"Gitu aja?" tanya Annie lagi.

Armin mengangkat bahunya. "Ya apalagi yang lo harapkan? Ngelabrak?" Annie mengangguk. "Itu gak gue banget sih."

Wanita di dekapannya berdecak, tangannya meninju pelan dada Armin. "Kok bisa sih lo setenang itu?" Kebaikan Armin selalu membuat Annie geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya terus lo mau gue ngapain? Gue emang marah, tapi gak sampai ngamuk." Memutuskan si mantan brengsek cukup untuk menunjukkan kemarahannya. "Putus doang udah cukup."

Annie mengerjap, " _Try say fuck._ "

"Buat apa?" tanya Armin di sela-sela tawa gelinya karena perintah Annie.

"Coba aja. Sambil teriak. Keluarin semua emosi lo."

Armin dengan canggung melakukan apa yang dipinta Annie. _"Fuck!"_

"Masih kerasa naif. Ulang lagi."

_"FUCK!"_ Armin mengucapkannya dengan setengah teriak, kemudian tertawa setelahnya. Lucu juga kalau dilihat-lihat, dua manusia berdansa pelan dengan si lelakinya meneriakkan umpatan.

"Masih naif _but at least you tried._ " Tangannya masih asik melingkari leher Armin. "Sekarang lo masih marah?"

Armin mengangguk. " _Sometimes._ Tapi sekarang gue udah bangkit. Lagipula gak semuanya tentang romansa, teman kadang jauh lebih loyal dari pacar."

“Jadi, lo udah _move on?”_

“Udah lah. Lagian kejadiannya udah bertahun-tahun lamanya.”

" _Good to hear._ " gumam Annie.

Keduanya terdiam dalam kesunyian yang nyaman sembari masih berdansa. Pandangan mereka saling bertaut dengan nyaman.

"Ar?" tanya Annie setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Ya?"

"Gue tau mungkin ini berlebihan tapi, _I want to kiss you._ ”

Oh astaga, Armin pasti akan mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu itu. Apapun situasi dan kondisinya.

"Dimana? _What part of you should I kiss?"_ tanyanya. Ia menyadari nada suaranya memberat ketika mengucapkan pertanyaannya.

"Dimana pun semau lo."

“Lo yakin?”

Annie mengangguk dan mendekatkan wajahnya. “Seratus persen.”

Saat itu juga, Armin memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Lengannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Annie, diikuti dengan kedua tangan Annie yang mempererat genggamannya pada tengkuk Armin. Mereka berdua sudah tidak berjarak lagi, satu-satunya yang memisahkan mereka adalah kain yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Pergerakan kaki mereka pun terhenti, dansa klasik mereka terlupakan begitu saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka saling melepaskan pagutannya. Keduanya saling menatap dengan terengah-engah. "Wow." gumam Armin.

Saat menatap Annie, ia bisa mengenali adanya sinar yang penuh nafsu di matanya. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah terlihat seksi di mata Armin.

" _Screw this._ " Kemudian Annie kembali melemparkan dirinya kepada Armin, menyerahkan semuanya, bibirnya, tangannya, semuanya. Bibir mereka kembali berpagut dengan rakusnya. Ciuman mereka menjadi jauh lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya.

Armin menuangkan minyak ke atas bara api dengan menyapukan lidahnya diatas bibir Annie dan menggigit bibirnya. Astaga, rasanya sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan ini. Ciumannya sangat hebat. Armin tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya mengundang Annie datang ke apartemennya malam itu. karena inilah bagaimana hal-hal seharusnya berjalan.

Sekarang semuanya menjadi berantakan. Lidahnya mulai memasuki mulut Annie dan mengabsen jejeran giginya, tangannya berkelana kemana-kemana dengan berantakan, kebingungan ingin menyentuh yang mana dulu karena ada banyak bagian tubuh Annie yang ingin Armin sentuh. Berantakan tapi seksi.

Segalanya menjadi lebih panas ketika Annie mendorong Armin untuk duduk di sofa di belakangnya dan mulai duduk mengangkangi pria itu.

_"Have you ever fuck someone before?"_ tanya Annie. Ada sesuatu di nadanya yang mampu membuat Armin menyerah kepadanya.

Armin tertawa. _“I don’t fuck. I make love.”_ Nafasnya naik turun cepat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Armin tidak bodoh, ia tahu bagaimana malamnya akan berakhir.

_"Prove it then."_ Bisiknya dengan tawa rendah.

Astaga, mimpi apa Armin hingga dia bisa mendapatkan wanita sepanas ini di pangkuannya?

Armin kembali mengambil ciuman dari bibir Annie dan menariknya dengan gigi. Jemarinya menyelinap di bawah pakaian wanita itu dan menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dengan lambat namun pasti, menghasilan erangan pelan yang membuat ego Armin naik dengan bangga.

Annie mendongak, memberi akses mudah untuk pria itu melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam lekukan leher Annie. Bibirnya yang basah dan hangat menyusuri bahu dan tulang selangkanya dan membubuhkan ciuman basah di atas dadanya. Annie merasa seluruh tubuhnya kepanasan, dan bibir Armin memperparah semuanya.

"Lo yakin, Annie?" Namanya disebutkan dengan lengkap oleh Armin, dengan nada getaran yang membuat Annie ingin berlutut.

"Gue gak akan lari, Armin." Tatapannya memancarkan sinar ketegasan yang Armin sukai.

Jari panjang Armin menemukan ujung blus Annie dan bertahan disana. " _The moment I took off your clothes, that's the moment when I couldn't go back anymore._ "

" _No._ " Annie terengah menyerah walau dia yang berada di posisi atas pria itu. " _Don't go back._ "

" _Okay._ Jangan menyesal, Leonhart." Nadanya terdengar sangat sensual ketika mengucapkan nama lengkapnya.

" _I wouldn't._ " 

Annie berdeguk ringan ketika Armin melepas blusnya, menyisakan celana panjang dan bra hitamnya. Bibir Armin kembali merambat naik menciumi leher dan dadanya. Jemarinya mengembara di punggung telanjangnya, mencari-cari kancing pengait bra dan dengan terampil melepasnya.

Yang dirasakan Armin saat itu adalah seperti mendapati dewi Aphrodite yang menduduki pangkuannya, dan dewi itu memiliki bentuk payudara terindah yang ada di muka bumi ini.

" _Didn't know your titties are more beautiful than porn stars did, An._ " Senyum bangga menghiasi wajahnya. Namun tak lama senyumnya tergantikan dengan desisan ketika Annie meremas selangkangannya dari balik celananya.

" _Shut up, Arlert._ " Annie kembali menciumi bibir pria itu sebelum menuntun kepala pria itu untuk kembali meninggalkan jejak di lehernya. Namun kali ini tidak hanya leher, Armin juga bermain-main dengan payudaranya, menciumi puncaknya dan menggigit kecil ujungnya, membuat Annie terengah kepayahan.

Annie meraih ujung kemeja Armin dan menariknya ke atas dengan paksa alih-alih melepas kancing-kancingnya satu persatu. "Gak sabaran amat?" Senyum bangga agak sombong itu lagi-lagi mampir di wajah Armin. Annie hanya berdecak sebelum tertegun dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Pria yang ia duduki pangkuannya ini bukanlah Armin Arlert si culun kempreng yang ia kenal semasa SMP, tapi Armin Arlert si pria dengan perut berotot dan bisep yang menggoda untuk Annie sentuh.

"Sinting." Annie bergumam di balik nafasnya. Darimana semua otot ini berasal? "Kalo lo punya badan sebagus ini, kenapa disembunyiin di balik baju _oversized?"_ tanyanya.

Armin memagut kembali bibir Annie sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Karena badan gue bukan untuk dipamerkan ke sembarang orang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Annie dengan lembut, membuat hati wanita itu tersentuh.

Apa itu artinya Annie adalah orang pertama yang menyentuh Armin seintim ini?

Pria itu melayang diatasnya sembari menyirami dadanya dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan yang mengirim Annie pada surga. Terlalu memabukkan baginya. Ciumannya semakin turun menuju perutnya, melalui pusarnya, dan berhenti tepat di kancing celananya.

Disana, Armin kembali ragu. _"No going back?"_

" _The hell do you want, Arlert?_ Udah gue kasih tau, gue gak akan lari." Persetan dengan semuanya, Annie meninginkan Armin secepatnya.

Senyum lembut mampir di bibir Armin. " _Okay. I'll take off your pants then._ " Tangannya melepas kaitan kancing celananya dan ibu jarinya menariknya bersamaan dengan dalamannya.

Annie yang dia kenal dari semasa sekolah hingga sekarang adalah wanita yang selalu memasang wajah tidak peduli dan cenderung sulit didekati. Armin tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapati wanita itu menggeliat kepayahan di bawah kungkungannya.

Rambut Armin sudah sangat acak-acakkan karena terus menerus diremas oleh Annie. Jari kakinya melengkung ke dalam, dan nama Armin terus menerus disebutnya dengan desahan. Sederhana karena Armin sibuk menciumi Annie di bawah sana dan jemarinya yang juga menyelinap memanjakannya.

Celananya ikut turun dan bergabung dengan tumpukan pakaian Annie. Semuanya terasa menjadi intim namun tidak terorganisir. Tangan mereka berpilin dengan erat, dan bagaimana Annie yang terus merintih terputus-putus dan Armin yang menggeram rendah.

Ketika keduanya berpelukan, pikirannya langsung buyar. Armin tersipu malu dan ketika menyadari kulit keduanya bersentuhan tanpa penghalang apapun. Telanjang total. Begitu terekspos. Annie terasa sangat hangat, kontras sekali dengan angin malam yang berhembus di luar sana. Hangat, basah, dan ketat. Semua yang ada pada Annie membuat Armin mengerti mengapa wanita bisa disebut sebagai racun dunia.

" _I am much better than your ex, Ar._ "

Mereka menari dalam ritme yang sama. Sama-sama terbakar, dan saling berlomba meraih sesuatu yang bisa memadamkan kobaran penuh nafsu yang mereka sulut bersama. Annie membisikkan namanya, disusul dengan kecupan kupu-kupu yang Armin bubuhkan pada wajah Annie. Kecupannya menenangkan, mengingatkan Annie bahwa Armin ada disana sembari mengenggam tangannya serapuh kapas namun sekuat besi.

Dan ketika Annie sudah terbiasa dengan ritmenya, tangannya meremas lengan Armin dengan seduktif dan feminim. Mulutnya dengan putus asa menciumi Armin dengan berantakan. Rintihan vulgar terselip dari ciumannya, menghasilkan senyum seringai disela pagutannya. Armin melayang diatasnya, memperlakukannya dengan lembut seakan takut meninggalkan goresan pada tubuh Annie.

Mereka mendaki langit ke tujuh bersama-sama, melayang disana, dan lupa caranya untuk turun kembali ke bumi.

* * *

_We both said this was just physical_

_Well, one of us lied, can't set feelings aside, truth be told_

_(I Like U – NIKI)_

**2 Februari 2020**

Pernahkah kalian ketika membidik objek yang jauh dengan kamera lalu yang kalian lihat adalah gumpalan buram yang bila kalian mainkan fokusnya maka semuanya akan menjadi jernih?

Ketika kameranya mulai fokus, semuanya menjadi terkunci pada satu titik. Gambarnya menjadi sejernih kristal. Mendadak, semuanya menjadi sangat jelas. Seperti sebuah gambar dengan resolusi terbaik yang ditangkap oleh kamera.

Inilah yang saat ini dialami oleh Armin. Ketika klimaksnya menghampiri, pandangannya menjadi berkabut dan lama kelamaan kabutnya menghilang seiring dengan pulihnya ia dari orgasmenya. Lensa matanya mulai terfokus pada Annie yang ada di bawah kungkungannya, kedua bola matanya memberikan tatapan kuatir.

“Ar?”

Armin jatuh cinta padanya. Secara total. Tanpa daya. Annie memiliki seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

“Lo gemeteran.”

Annie yang selalu ia pikirkan. Annie yang tidak pernah pergi dari benaknya. Annie yang tidak hanya sempurna—ia sangat sempurna.

Armin akan melakukan apapun untuk wanita itu. Apa pun. Asalkan ia bisa selalu berada di sisinya. Setiap saat. Selamanya.

Ini bukan hanya tentang persetubuhan mereka yang selalu terasa mengagumkan. Bukan juga tentang tubuh indahnya. Bukan juga tentang pikiran cemerlangnya yang selalu membuat Armin tertantang. Tapi ini semua lebih dari itu.

_It’s her_.

Apapun yang hanya tentang Annie Leonhart.

Armin sadar betul ia telah melanggar aturan yang sudah mereka tetapkan. _Hanya seks tanpa perasaan apapun_ , dulu mereka bilangnya begitu. Tapi rasa ingin memiliki Annie tumbuh semakin besar di dalam lubuk hatinya, bersamaan dengan rasa ingin menjaganya.

Bagaimana bisa Armin tidak memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi?

Annie mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. “Lo gapapa?”

Suaranya seperti tercekat. “An, g-gue…” Armin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. “Gue gapapa.” Ia menunduk untuk mencium bibirnya. Annie membalas ciumannya dengan lemah. Energi keduanya terkuras sudah.

Armin menjatuhkan kepala dan punggungnya ke kasur. Kamarnya berubah sunyi dengan hanya suara nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Lengannya meraih memeluk Annie, dan bibirnya mengecup bahunya yang telanjang.

“ _Thanks for coming tonight._ ” bisiknya.

Jemari Annie naik untuk membelai lengan Armin. “ _No problem._ ” Setelah mengucapkan itu, kamarnya kembali sunyi.

“An,” sahut Armin setelah mereka terdiam beberapa menit. “Kayanya kita harus bicara.”

“Soal?”

“Kita.”

Armin bisa merasakan tubuh Annie menegang di pelukannya. “Apa yang harus dibicarain?”

“Kita…” Armin bimbang mengatakannya. “…gak bisa begini terus.”

Annie terdiam cukup lama. Diam yang canggung tentu.

“Lo mau kita udahan?” Armin tidak mau banyak berharap, tapi dia menangkap adanya nada kesal dari Annie.

“Bukan.” Dia menjawab secepat mungkin. Tidak mau. Armin tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Annie. “B-bentar.” Tindakannya berubah gelisah. “Gue ke kamar mandi sebentar.” Kemudian melompat berlari ke arah kamar mandi, meninggalkan Annie yang kebingungan.

Di depan wastafelnya, Armin berkali-kali mencuci wajahnya untuk menghilangkan gugup. Matanya dengan canggung menatap pantulannya di cermin. Oh, lihat itu! Ada pecundang yang jatuh cinta dengan pasangan tidurnya padahal dari awal mereka sudah berkomitmen tidak ada perasaan!

Mungkin ini karma karena terlalu menganggap enteng masalah ini.

Bermenit-menit Armin lakukan untuk menimbang-nimbang apakah seharusnya ia menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Annie. Apakah Annie juga akan menyukainya balik? Apa malah tidak? Bagaimana hubungan mereka akan menjadi setelah pengakuannya? Apakah akan seperti biasa atau malah canggung? Apakah Annie masih mau menemuinya setelah semua ini? Apa dia malah akan pergi menjauh?

“Persetan.”

Armin tidak bisa menunggu. Cepat atau lambat, lama kelamaan Annie bisa pergi dari sisinya kalau ia tidak segera mengakui rasa sukanya.

“An? Udah mau pulang?” Armin terkejut ketika melihat Annie sudah berpakaian dan bersiap meninggalkan kamarnya.

“Iya. Udah malam.” matanya melirik pada jam digital yang digantung di dinding. Jam dua belas tengah malam.

Armin dengan panik mengenakkan pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru. “An, tunggu.”

“Apa?”

“Udah malam banget. Nginep dulu disini ya?” pintanya. Nadanya sangat lembut.

“Gue bisa naik Gocar.” Annie hampir meraih knop pintu sebelum akhirnya ditahan Armin.

_“Please?”_ Raut wajahnya sangat memelas. “Nginep aja satu malam disini. Kalo lo gamau tidur satu kasur sama gue, gue bisa tidur di ruang tivi.”

Wanita yang ia sayang itu mendesah. “Oke.” Kemudian menaruh tas yang tadinya sudah ia genggam ke meja terdekat.

Armin sangat merasa lega. “Gue masih nyimpen kaos tidur lo omong-omong. Sama dalaman lo juga. Semuanya udah gue cuci.”

Annie mengernyit, sebelum tersadar kalau ia pernah meninggalkan beberapa baju disini. “Yaudah. Gue mau mandi dulu.”

Respon yang didapatkan Annie dari Armin ialah anggukan. “Oke. Ini pake handuk gue yang ini aja.” ujarnya kemudian menarik keluar selembar handuk dari lemarinya. “Kalo lo butuh gue, gue ada di ruang tengah.”

Annie mengangguk. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat Armin karena ia membelakanginya.

“An?” panggil Armin sebelum keluar dari kamar.

“Ya?”

“Ng… mau teh? Gue seduhin.”

Wanita itu hanya terdiam tanpa membalik tubuhnya. “Mau.” Jawabnya.

Senyum dan nada riang muncul dari Armin. “Oke. Nanti kalo lo udah beres mandi, keluar aja ya.”

Annie hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil. Kemudian setelahnya Armin menutup pintu kamarnya dan terburu-buru segera menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua.

Ada satu iklan teh yang sering muncul di televisinya. Iklannya memiliki tagline Mari Bicara. Mereka berkampanye untuk selalu menyediakan teh produk mereka ketika orang-orang berkonversasi. Teh hangat selalu berhasil membuat Armin tenang. Semoga saja dengan teh yang diseduhnya hangat-hangat ini mampu membuat percakapan mereka akan menjadi lancar.

Armin meyakinkan hatinya, ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya malam ini. _Better late than never._ Walau Armin selalu meyakinkan hatinya untuk berlapang dada apabila perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, rasanya itu sangat sulit. Armin ingin perasaannya diterima. Armin ingin Annie melihatnya dengan rasa cinta. Bukan sekedar teman tidur.

Lebih dari satu tahun lalu, Annie selalu memandangnya lurus-lurus dengan binar bahagia. Sekarang binar itu hilang. Armin takut Annie sudah merasa bosan dengannya.

Annie muncul kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian dengan kaus tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan wangi yang sama persis dengan tubuh Armin, sederhana karena Annie memakai sabun mandi milik Armin. Omong-omong, Armin merindukan pemandangan yang seperti ini.

Ia mendudukan bokongnya di atas kursi di ruang makan dan menerima secangkir teh hangat yang tadi diseduh Armin. _“Thanks.”_ ucap Annie.

“Gue udah tambahin madu disitu. Dua sendok kan?” Armin ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Annie.

Annie menyeruput tehnya. Sangat segar menurutnya. “Lo… lo kenapa baik banget sih sama gue?”

Ia tidak langsung menjawab. “Karena… kita kan temenan.”

“Jawaban lo terlalu ragu-ragu.” decaknya. Annie memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mana pun selama bukan Armin.

Armin meminum tehnya hingga tandas. Ini adalah kesempatan emasnya. _Now or never!_

“An…”

“Hm?”

“Dengerin baik-baik. Karena gue gak akan ngulang.” Kursinya sengaja dibuat menyerong ke arah wanita itu agar mempermudah berbicara. Pipi Annie diraihnya mengarah ke wajahnya, sehingga sekarang kedua netra mereka saling bertatapan. “Gue… gue suka sama lo, Annie.”

Annie mengerjap. “Lo cuma ngerasa nyaman aja.”

“Bukan. Ini bukan ngerasa nyaman. Gue beneran suka sama lo.” Jelasnya. Tangannya disentak turun oleh Annie.

Tatapan Annie lama kelamaan menurun dan kembali menghindari presensi Armin. “ _I don’t deserve you at all._ ”

“ _Deserve is irrelevant because I am not going anywhere._ Gue juga bukan sekedar nyaman sama lo. Gue paling seneng ketika berdua sama lo, dan itu bukan sekedar kita tidur bareng.” Armin memberi jeda untuk mengobservasi lawan bicaranya. “Nonton serial Netflix bareng, makan bareng, dan hal-hal remeh temeh seperti ini juga yang bikin gue selalu bahagia.”

“Lo cuma ngerasa nyaman, Ar.”

“Iya nyaman. Tapi ini lebih dari nyaman. Inget pertama kalinya kita ketemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun gak ketemu? _Reunion party?_ Gue sebenarnya gak mau hadir ke pesta itu. Tapi kalo gue gak pergi, gue gak akan ketemu lo dan gue bersyukur banget atas hal itu.”

Annie berdecak, matanya masih tidak mau menatap Armin. “Lo melanggar aturan. Tau, kan?”

“ _No feelings, just sex._ Gue ngerti. Tapi maaf, perasaan gue buat lo gak bisa ditahan begitu aja. Ini muncul secara natural.”

Wanita yang ia cintai terdiam, tangannya memegang ujung cangkir dengan lama.

“Sejak kapan?” tanyanya.

“Gak tau. Gue lupa mulai kapan gue suka sama lo.” Tatapannya mengawang, mengingat-ingat. “ _But I remember a fact that you always trusted me._ ”

Ia melirik Armin dengan tanda tanya. _“Trusted you?”_

“Ketika lo membiarkan gue nginep di apartemen lo padahal waktu itu kita belum seakrab sekarang. Juga, lo ngasih gue _consent for make love._ ”

Annie terdiam, yang dikatakan Armin semuanya benar. Dia selalu percaya dengan Armin. Dia percaya Armin tidak akan pernah membahayakannya, yang mana memang benar.

“Gue… itu gue… buat bantuin lo ngelupain mantan lo.” kilahnya. Ucapannya terdengar gugup. “Kita tuh ngapain sih?” Annie bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar—kamar Armin kalau kalian lupa.

“An?” Armin panik. Konversasi mereka tidak berjalan lancar seperti bayangannya.

Ketika Annie meraih knop pintu, mulutnya bersuara. “Gue pikir dulu.” ujarnya begitu saja dengan nada yang datar.

Pintunya ditutup begitu saja, meninggalkan Armin yang tergugu seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

_It's killing me to see you gone_

_(I Like U – NIKI)_

**_3 Februari 2020_ **

Armin terbangun di atas sofanya. Ia kira, paginya akan berjalan seperti biasa. Memanggang roti, menyeduh kopi, dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk membangunkan Annie. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah kamar yang kosong.

Mulutnya memanggil nama Annie, kakinya berjalan ke setiap sudut apartemennya dengan harapan untuk menemukan Annie. Maka ketika ia sadar Annie tidak ada, kepalanya terus menerus menghipnotis dirinya. _Mungkin ini hanya mimpi_ , begitu pikirnya. Namun semuanya terasa nyata. Kasurnya yang berantakan dan dua cangkir kotor yang tergeletak di atas meja makannya meneriakkan bahwa semuanya bukanlah mimpi.

Annie pergi tanpa meninggalkan catatan apapun, tanpa pesan, dan bahkan tanpa ucapan perpisahan yang layak. Annie menghilang tanpa sisa, tanpa jejak.

Armin berubah menjadi kalut. Tangannya dengan gemetar mengambil ponselnya, kemudian mencari kontak Annie hanya untuk mendapati semua kontaknya sudah dihapus. Wanita itu diam-diam mengakses ponsel Armin untuk menghapus semua kontaknya.

Seluruh jiwa Armin terasa pergi dari jasadnya. Kakinya lemas, dan badannya linglung hampir roboh jika tangannya tidak segera menemukan pegangan.

Orang bilang, wanita lebih cepat jatuh cinta daripada pria. Tapi ketika pria jatuh cinta? Mereka akan jatuh lebih keras. Dan ketika keadaan menjadi buruk, ketika mereka yang ditinggalkan, mereka tidak bisa berjalan pergi.

_Mereka merangkak._

* * *

_Can we just reset, restart and then replay?_

_(I Like U – NIKI)_

**13 Februari 2020**

Sepuluh hari.

Armin sama sekali tidak mau menghitung berapa hari ia hidup tanpa Annie. Tapi pikirannya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, sehingga tak sadar ia selalu membuat hitungan di kepalanya. Sudah sepuluh hari sejak Annie pergi dan selama sepuluh hari itu pula ia berusaha menyembunyikan sedihnya, walau gagal.

Pagi dimana Annie menghilang, Armin langsung mengambil cuti kerja. Eren tentu bertanya-tanya karena ia mengambil cuti hanya dengan keterangan sakit. Malam hari sepulang kerja, ia dan Mikasa datang mengunjunginya, hanya untuk mendapati Armin dengan wajah super sembab dan keadaan yang kacau.

Sepuluh hari kemudian, seharusnya Armin sudah membaik _sih_. Ya, seharusnya.

“Min, ayo pulang.” Eren menghampiri kubikelnya, hanya untuk mendapati pemuda itu masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan angka-angka pajak.

“Duluan aja.”

Eren menghela napas. Semenjak Annie pergi, ia selalu membuat dirinya sibuk hingga selalu mengambil lembur. Armin juga jadi sering melewatkan jam makan siang, membuat rekan-rekannya khawatir dengan keadaannya.

“Min, lo belum makan loh.”

“Gapapa.” Tandasnya. “Duluan aja. Gue bisa makan sendiri kok.” Armin memberikan senyum palsunya, senyum yang biasa ia berikan ketika ia menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Eren berdecak, sudah bingung ingin berkata apa lagi. Armin terkadang bisa jadi keras kepala kalau ia sudah punya kemauan yang kuat. “Gue beliin makan. Lo jangan nolak.” perintahnya. Armin hanya tertawa mengiyakan.

Sobatnya itu pergi dan kembali lagi beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebungkus bakmi hangat yang ia beli di lantai bawah.

Armin menunjukkan senyum sesalnya. “Jadi ngerepotin banget, Ren. Makasih loh, Ren.”

“Gue lebih repot kalo lo sakit. Dimakan nih.” omel Eren. “Gue duluan ya, Min.”

“Iya, Ren. Makasih banget loh. Nanti gue traktir balik.” Ujarnya. Eren membalasnya hanya dengan acungan jempol.

Satu persatu karyawan di tempat kerjanya pulang, menyisakan Armin dan beberapa pegawai yang juga memilih lembur.

“Dek Armin lembur lagi?” tanya Erwin, atasannya.

“Iya, Pak.”

“Kamu akhir-akhir ini lembur terus. Kejar setoran ya?” tanya Erwin lagi dengan heran. “Kamu masih muda, dijaga kesehatannya. Jangan kebanyakan lembur.”

Armin hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. “Iya, Pak.” Padahal kan Armin juga lembur karena mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantornya.

“Udah mau jam tujuh malem. Saya pulang duluan ya, Dek.” pamit Erwin. Armin mengangguk.

Ada sekitar satu jam Armin menenggelamkan diri dengan perhitungan laba fiskal milik sebuah perusahaan yang menjadi kliennya, hingga akhirnya ia merasa mata dan ototnya lelah karena terlalu lama duduk di depan laptop. Tangan dan lehernya direnggangkan, kemudian iseng ia menengok ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah notifikasi yang mencurigakan.

Ada satu pesan yang masuk di akun Instagram-nya.

**_@hitchdreyse__ **

_Halo._

_Apa ini dengan Armin Arlert?_

_Gue Hitch, temen kuliahnya Annie. Sebelumnya minta maaf banget udah ganggu waktu lo dan ikut campur urusan kalian. Tapi ada satu yang harus lo tau. Sebenernya Annie juga suka sama lo. Tapi dia sama sekali gak berani buat bilang rasa sukanya ke lo. Annie selalu ngerasa kalo lo baik ke dia cuman karena kalian temenan._

_Dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo lo juga suka sama dia, makanya dia berubah jadi panik dan kabur waktu itu. Annie sebenernya gak berniat kabur. Tapi dia takut, karena dia kira rasa suka lo cuman sekedar lewat doang._

_Annie nangis ke gue karena dia ngerasa bodoh banget udah ninggalin lo. Dia ngerasa dia udah ngerusak semuanya. Dia minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya buat lo. Tapi dia terlalu takut. Annie takut lo marah._

_Udah beberapa hari ini Annie kayak gak ada keinginan hidup, gue kasian liatnya. Bahkan pernah hampir satu minggu dia gak masuk kerja._

_Fyi, tadi dia bilang dia mau ke apartemen lo buat minta maaf. Kalau dalam waktu 1 jam lo gak muncul, dia akan nyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan lo. Selamanya._

_Jadi, gue sebagai temennya Annie berharap besar ke lo. Plis, dimana pun lo berada, datengin Annie sekarang._

_Sekali lagi, maaf gue ganggu malam lo._

Sial.

Pesan ini dikirim dari lima puluh menit yang lalu.

Jarak dari kantor ke tempat tinggalnya dua puluh menit.

Sial. Sialan!

Tangannya gemetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali, mulutnya tanpa sadar membisikkan nama wanita itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, kepalanya mulai berkomando dengan hanya membisikkan satu perintah, _pulang sekarang juga._

Semoga masih sempat. Semoga masih bisa bertemu. Semoga dia masih menungguinya.

Armin merutuki kebodohannya. Andai ia menuruti ucapan Eren dan Erwin untuk segera pulang, maka ia pasti bisa bertemu dengan Annie tepat waktu.

Armin tidak pernah menyetir mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Tapi ia melakukannya untuk Annie. Bahkan ketika pengendara lainnya menyumpah serapahinya, Armin tetap bergeming. Di pikirannya hanya ada Annie. Annie Leonhart, si pelaku yang membuat hatinya senewen akhir-akhir ini.

Annie yang menyukai kopi, Annie yang tersipu malu ketika ia memujinya, Annie yang membantunya berhenti merokok, Annie yang ini, Annie yang itu.

Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari jalanan ke jam tangannya. Lewat lima menit, lewat sepuluh menit, lewat lima belas menit. Pikirannya terus menghitung menit yang sudah ia lewati dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Armin berpacu dengan waktu.

_Annie, tunggu aku!_

Ia langsung meloncat dan berlari setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman apartemennya. Hatinya berdesir berharap Annie masih ada di suatu tempat di sudut gedung ini. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan aneh para penghuni lainnya, yang terpenting Armin bisa bertemu Annie.

Ketika ia terengah dan berhenti mengatur nafasnya, lift di depannya berdenting. Pintunya terbuka, dan Armin sadar semesta masih berpihak padanya.

Annie berdiri dengan hanya berjarak dua meter di hadapannya. Wajahnya perlahan terangkat, dan senyum gugup terpatri di wajahnya. Armin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berharap ini bukan mimpi.

“Ar.”

Armin serasa ditarik kembali ke realitas ketika Annie memanggil namanya. Baik, ini bukan mimpi. Annie benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. Nyata, teraba, dan berwujud.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift. Annie tidak berpindah satu senti pun. Ia masih berdiri di titik yang sama. Hanya saja tatapannya berubah menjadi semakin gugup.

“An.”

Tepat setelah mengatakannya, Annie menerjang Armin dengan pelukan. Erat sekali sehingga kemejanya berkerut karena dicengkeram terlalu kuat oleh Annie. Pelukannya seolah-seolah seperti tiada hari esok. Seakan ini adalah terakhir kalinya Annie memeluk Armin.

Armin membalas pelukannya. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Annie yang ia rindukan dalam-dalam. Akhirnya ia menemukan cintanya. Cinta yang muncul di tengah-tengah konsekuensi akibat permainan yang mereka buat sendiri. Perjalanan asmara mereka terasa seperti jamur beracun yang tumbuh di hutan belantara, namun berakhir seperti bunga yang mekar di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang cerah.

“Armin, aku minta maaf.” bisiknya ditengah isakan.

“Jangan minta maaf. Kamu gak salah apa-apa.” balas Armin dengan kecupan kecil di cuping telinganya.

Mereka melebur dalam satu pelukan yang bermakna maaf. Ditengah-tengah malam yang pekat dan dingin, Armin dan Annie kembali menjalin ikatan mereka. Dari awal. Dari semuanya. Dengan halaman baru yang siap ditulis kembali. Namun kali ini dengan penulisan yang benar dan sesuai logika cinta.

**END**


End file.
